Radon gas is an invisible, odorless, naturally occurring radioactive gas that is created by the radioactive decay chain of Uranium. As Uranium decays, it becomes radium and radium decays to become radon gas. A form of radon gas, radon 222 gas, seeps out of the soil and into the atmosphere where it dilutes to a small percentage in the air. In this process, some of the radon gas enters homes and/or buildings via the foundation or by water that is present in the soil surrounding the foundation.
Radon gas is dangerous when inhaled into the lungs of individuals living and working in homes and/or buildings in which radon 222 has seeped. As inhaled radon gas decays, it becomes several other radon decay products that decay until becoming lead 206. Additionally, as radon decays, alpha radiation is released that can damage the tissue in lungs. Such damage can cause mutations that can eventually become cancerous. The health risks associated with Radon gas increase as the exposure amount increases and as a time of exposure increases.
Radon 222 gas in air is categorized as a group-1 carcinogen by the American Cancer Society. According to the United States Environmental Protection Agency (USEPA), radon 222 gas is the second leading cause of lung cancer causing greater than 20,000 deaths annually. The USEPA recommends that people take action to reduce exposure to radon levels greater than 4 picocuries per liter. The World Health Organization recommends that people take action or install a system to reduce exposure to radon gas levels greater than 2.7 picocuries per liter.
Radon gas occurs throughout the world in varying degrees. Although some areas are geologically less susceptible to radon gas, it can be a problem anywhere. Neighboring buildings can have radon levels of significant difference due to geology, source, ventilation and construction qualities of each building.
Because radon gas is a known risk, people around the world are taking action to test for the gas and prevent exposure to it. Because radon gas is odorless, colorless, tasteless and inert, the only way to detect its presence is by performing a radon test using a radon measurement device. Screening is the only way to reduce radon risk and there is a need for improved screening methods.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.